A Merry First Christmas
by Dolphjen
Summary: Christmas One Shot


Hello dear readers and happy belated Christmas. Here is a little one shot I wrote I hope you enjoy it. XOXO Jen

I do not own the Fifty Shades characters or the main storyline, all copyrights go to E.L James.

One shot

A Merry First Christmas

Christian's POV

Here I am sitting at my desk at GEH just like all those months ago before I knew what love was and who my love was. Who would've thought last December that a year later my life would've change so much. Oh, Ana my sweet Ana is by far the best thing that has ever happened to me. She has given me too many great things since we met in May and now she is giving me so much more. I can't wait for the new year. I brought back from my thoughts b the sound of my intercom.

"Mr. Grey, Ana is here to see you." Andrea says. I smile despite my efforts Ana doesn't like to be called in a formal manner by the people close to her so I reluctantly agreed to have Taylor, Gail, Sawyer, Andrea and Ros to call her Ana. My office door opens and the most beautiful woman in this world comes towards me.

"Hello baby and baby, how are my two loves doing today?" I kiss Ana gently on the lips while putting my hand on her tiny baby bump. Ana beams at me.

"We are doing just fine my love. We just missing daddy and since my day was done at the office. Blip and I decided to come and finish yours too. Plus we want to go shopping and you know how rare that is so you might as well take advantage of it." She says because she knows how much I love when she spends our money.

"Ok, Mrs. Grey you have convinced me. Let's get going to have some lunch because you both need to be fed and then go on a little holiday shopping spree," I turn to my desk activate my out of the office, turn off my laptop and pick up my briefcase and go to back to my wife. I take her hand and we walk out to the lobby of my floor.

"Happy Holidays Andrea! I'm off from the rest of the year, if you need me you can reach me on my cellphone but I will be out with Mrs. Grey the rest of the afternoon. In addition, we are leaving for Aspen on the 27th and won't be back until the fourth and then on the 6th we are leaving for New York. Ana and I will meet you at Sea Tac and Sawyer will collect you from your apartment. You will be staying at the executive apartment near the office and I will be will be at my New York apartment. It will be the whole month of January up there since the office needs administrative cleaning. Then we will be back on February 1st and stay here until the 22nd and then we will do the same on the London office on March 4th and return to Seattle on the 30th but will be done at the office by the 22nd. Is going to be some busy months. Enjoy your holidays Andrea and see you on the New Year!" I tell her and she smiles.

"Happy Holidays Mr and Mrs Grey!" She tells us.

"Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Andrea!" Ana tell her and gives her a hug. We leave for some holiday retail.

Ana and I had one amazing lunch at Pike Place Bar and Grill and then stroll down the peer hand in hand. Since Ana's bump is so tiny she still can wear most of her regular clothes and since she is all bundle up due to the cold weather in December is not even perceptible.

"Ana, do you think we are going to be good parents?" I ask her and she looks up at me.

"I think we are going to do our best and since our best will be filled with love it will be good for our children. I also think not actually, I'm sure that we are going to make mistakes along the way like most parents do but that's ok. The other thing I'm positive about is that we won't fail because you my dear husband are not wired that way and neither am I so we will rise to the challenge because this will be our biggest challenge and biggest accomplishment of our lives." She tells me while snuggling to my side. "I think is healthy and responsible to feel scared and anxious of the unknown, Christian. The good thing is that we have each other and then we will have this tiny ray of hope that will bring all the light that we need to beam at the future." She says and sighs content. I kiss the top of her head.

"Yes, you are right as always. Let's go and do some shopping princess." I tell her and she nods.

"Let's Mr. Grey" She says and we walk towards the car.

The rest of the afternoon and start of the evening was spend at the mall looking for gifts for the family. I told Ana a few weeks back that a shopper could do it for us, but she stomp her little foot and told me to forget about it. That was too impersonal, that gifts are supposed to be personal, and since I brought the whole gift given thing we were doing the whole experience of buying and wrapping them on our own. We are now on our way back to the house. About two weeks ago Elliot calls us and told us to come the house ASAP and when we got there the whole family was there and we did a whole cut the ribbon ceremony and he gave us the keys and now we are settle there.

"So babe, since we have all of presents checked. I was thinking that we do the wrapping tomorrow and then place them under the tree and since we are doing the whole Christmas experience you are going to help me with the food that we are taking to your mom's for dinner on Christmas Eve." Ana tells me in her no nonsense tone. I put my hands up.

"Sure baby, if that's what you want. So what are we making for Christmas Eve dinner?" I ask her.

"We are in charge of the eggnog, mashed potatoes and fruitcake but I was thinking of making them like fruit cupcakes with some glazing over it." She says.

"So what am I helping to make?" I ask her. She raises an eyebrow.

"All of it, we are making all of it together. You Mr. Grey need to learn some stuff around the kitchen for when your pregnant wife might have a crazy craving in the middle of the night and will need of your assistance." She tells me and smirks.

The following morning I wake up with the welcome sight of my ever so loving wife giving me a very holiday blowjob and after she sucked me off. I turn the tables on her and gave her multiple mind-blowing orgasms. After we showered and had breakfast we set up at the dining table for gift wrapping Ana first showed me how to wrap the easiest way possible and after I got it we divide and conquer our gifts it was fun and with some Christmas music in the background it made me feel so content.

Ana's POV

This weekend has been so relaxing and christmasy. Now we are making the items for dinner for tomorrow. We starting with the fruitcake cupcakes. I bought Christian an apron that says "Cooking Student: Be Aware" and he looks so cute in it.

He put all the ingredients while I mixed the batch and after it was ready he pour it into each cupcake pan and we put them together in the oven. Our second dish was the eggnog and this time he mixed while I added the ingredients into the blender. Once it was ready, we bottle it up and put it on the fridge to take for tomorrow and lastly the mashed potatoes I peeled them and then told him that he was doing them alone while I told him how to do it and he agreed. He felt so accomplished when he was done that it made my heart burst and I giggled at his cuteness.

"What are you giggling about Mrs. Grey?" Christian asks.

"At how cute and proud of yourself you looked just now. See Christian, you can cook you just needed the right amount of encouragement and patience." I tell him as I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him gently on his lips.

"Yes, as always correct Mrs. Grey. So should I put the mashed potatoes on the fridge?" He tells me.

"Not right now, let them cool down, we still need to make the frosting for the cupcakes so let's clean this up, so we can do that and after we are done with the cupcakes you can put the mashed potatoes on the fridge. Tomorrow we will take them out and put them on the oven with some cheese on top just to bake it a bit to give that crunchy taste." I tell him and he nods.

We set up to do the frosting and put some Christmas music and finish our decorating in no time. After cleaning up the kitchen, we were so tired that we opted to have pizza delivered and have a quiet relaxing dinner by the fire in our great room.

"Princess, what do you think about this last year? And what are you most excited about this upcoming year?" Christian asks. I ponder.

"Hmm, I think this last year was full of surprises some very good, some not so much and some that are still extraordinaire as the first day. What are most excited about is besides expanding our little family bubble to fit three instead of two is how we are going to manage it all. I mean the baby will be here in May just around of our anniversary from meeting each other it kind of feels full circle you know, like we were two kids trying to find our way and now we are two adults setting a path for a kid to find his way. Then we have our first year anniversary in July and in between that we have our businesses you to run your empire and me still learning how to run my library." I say and giggle. He smiles at me. "What about you Mr. Grey?" I ask him.

"I think the last year has been world wind I learned so much about myself, about my family, about who are really my friends. I found the love of my life and my future one morning in May in my office and took her hand to help her up and never let her go. One of my favorite things of this year has been growing up alongside you is like you said we were both two kids scared of the world and although we are still scared we are no longer alone because we have each other and now we have this little one coming to keep us company and make us stronger." He says as he places his hand on my belly and rubs it gently. I place my hand above his and smile at him. "And what am I looking forward? All of it I don't have an specific besides meeting our baby of love. I'm looking forward to have our baby in my arms and spend those first few weeks with the both of you I'll probably drive you insane with all my hovering and worrying, but for me that's part of it. The rest of the stuff are just that stuff that we have to tackle together. Are you still sure about moving Grey Publishing into the adjacent building to GEH and have the daycare set up on the second floor of the smaller building in front of GEH and GP?" He asks me.

"Yes I think that building is perfect and I'm so happy that it will be set up by the time our offices are open again on the New Year. I went yesterday and checked up on the renovations and is great we have room for all ages since we are eve offering spaces for study hall or after school activities and pick-ups for older children." I tell him.

"So how is that the building spread for the daycare?" He asks.

"First floor is for reception and security in order for each parent to leave their children in the daycare center they have to be GEH or GP employees. They have to sign the human resources release form, as well of given written permission for over the counter medicine and signed the daycare health insurance that we are giving the children also a full medical background had to be given to the insurance company. Each kid will have a tracking device of some kind depending on the age. This device will be given at drop off and return at pick up by the parent. For older children and pick-ups from after school activities, the teacher and caregiver will have their schedules as well as the drivers if any changes parents must let know the daycare center that there has been a change. For these cases, the child will have something like a beeper that will let them know who and how the driver looks for those days pick up and the time the driver will be at the school. If the driver doesn't arrived on time the kid will be able to push a button, letting know that the driver is running late. This will signal our security office and we will call the school to wait for with the child and for teenagers older than 16 we will have a tracking device on their cars or bikes if they are coming by themselves to the center. Teenagers will be allowed to bring friends to the deck area on the top floor, which is the only floor that they will have access to but all friends must be register at the front desk and leave identification and a contact number for their parents. Now the floor plan is simple the second floor it will be the place for the babies and toddlers so we have rooms with cribs, playpens mini gyms and all sort of things for those ages we have certified nannies, gymboree instructors that come in the morning and teachers with activities for the 2 year olds. Third floor is equipped for ages 3 to 5 so they will have little classrooms all at their height and play areas, as well a small luncheon area. Fourth floor is for 5 and 6 year olds and they will have some after school activities and resting areas for afternoon naps. Kids on elementary will be on the fifth floor with study/ homework halls as well as after school activities like crafts and such. The sixth floor is middle school the will have small classrooms for homework and such, as well as a game room for entertainment. On that same floor, we have the library, but the cool thing is that on each floor the kids and teachers will have computers to access the library archives to check the books and board games that we will be available for use. Therefore, if they want one they can do a check out like in a store with their library card and they the clerk on each floor will give the book to them and they will be able to lock it on their lockers on their floors or take it home with them. The two top floors are for high schoolers and the deck cafeteria area and they will have teachers and other activities and cool rooms. In addition, they can use the indoor pool and gym at the back of the building and will always have supervision but the caregivers for them will be more age appropriate so they can relate so we are aiming for college grads or students. We also have on the gym area a small dance studio that caters for all ages. I'm so excited that we will be able to do this for the employees plus we will be able to have our little one nearby." I tell him and he beams at me.

"Yes, I'm glad we are able to give this benefit to our employees and their families. I can't wait to see it finish. Elliot told me that the creative side of his crew has gone wild and that they all feel like kids doing this, so I suggested him that we can include them as part of the package of starting companies to use the center. If this plays out well we will do it as well on the New York and London branch for GEH and eventually to the rest of our subsidiaries but smaller scale depending on the number of employees." He says and I know that he really likes this idea.

The rest of the evening we spend it talking some more as well as having some sweet love making session in front of the fireplace before having Christian strong arms carried me to our bedroom.

Christmas Eve was everything we expected we woke up, and finish our dinner dishes, and then head out towards the Grey's. Ray came down to spend it with us as a family and we had a blast playing board games and eating and drinking and laughing. We went to midnight mass as per Grace's request and then we all returned to Grey Manor to spend the night and have breakfast as a family on Christmas and do the whole gift giving.

A little after eleven we made our way back to our house to have our own Christmas tradition with cocoa, cookies and Christmas Carols. It was just perfect. Christian gave me a music box that plays lullabies for the baby, he also gave me a book of our story so far, and him tell it. I gave him a baby carrier that looks like a briefcase for whenever he decides takes the baby with him to the office and an electronic photogram so can put it on his office while remembering all of our special moments so far. So far, everything has been just the way it has to be. Just perfect.

Christian's POV

After exchanging our gifts, I decided that it was time for some Christmas dancing with my lovely wife.

"May I have this dance?" I ask Ana and she blushes.

"Yes, you may kind sir" She tells and place her hand on mine.

We glide on the wooden floor of our great room with the sound of Christmas carols in the background is just perfect. I look down at her and place a gentle and loving kiss into her mouth as the fire roars and crackles from the fireplace.

"I love you so much, princess." I tell her as I look down into her blue eyes.

"I love you too so very much, Christian," She tells me as a small tear escape her eye I brunch it over and kiss it on my thumb.

I hug her tightly as she clings to me and we just stay on a perfect bubble of bliss for the rest of the evening. I am sure this will be the first of many perfect Christmases to come and next year it will be three of us instead of two.

Life couldn't get any better.


End file.
